


Steamy windows and evil chimeras

by blockrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Pack Dad, Sexy Times, Silly, do not take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockrose/pseuds/blockrose
Summary: This is pure crack. It's ridiculously stupid. I am sorry for writing this but it got stuck in my head and I had to get it out.





	Steamy windows and evil chimeras

Theo's truck is parked in the woods and its getting hot and heavy between Theo and Liam; the windows are steaming and the trucks rocking. Stiles decides to go patrol the woods that night, looking for dead bodies and comes across Theo's truck. Stiles thinks he's got him caught red handed, that Theo is doing something evil. (Unbeknownst to Stiles, Theo does do evil things. But to Liam: "Please just let me come." Liam moans. "Not yet little wolf.") 

He goes up to investigate and sees the silhouette of a body. Stiles knocks and hears someone hit the roof of the truck and curse. "Theo, come out. I've caught you red handed. Wait until I tell Scott." The door opens and out steps Liam "so grounded" Dunbar. ("So fucking grounded Liam, wait until I tell your father!" "Stiles, Scott is not my actual father." *Stiles grabs his chest like he's been stabbed* "How could you say such things?!") 

Back to the actual story: "Oh my god, my eyes! Oh god! Don't just stand there, put some damn clothes on!" Stiles yells, one hand waving around and the over covering his eyes but his fingers are spread enough where his eyes peek through. 

"Stiles what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" 

"Looking for evil chimeras and dead bodies." Liam just gives him a perplexed look because he knows he's explained this to Stiles a thousand times. That Theo is not evil anymore and that they've been dating for a while now. The whole pack freaking knows. 

"Stiles, the only evil things I am doing tonight are the ones I am doing to Liam's body" Theo says, causing Liam to blush furiously. Stiles drops his hands and gags in the background. 

Liam takes his phone out. "What are you doing?" Stiles asks.

"Calling Scott to pick you up and bring you home." He replies. Scott picks up on the second ring and Liam explains what has happened.

"Stiles, leave Theo and Liam alone, they are two teenage boys doing teenage things in a truck in the middle of the night. Just go home. You shouldn't be out in the woods by yourself. Next time call me and I will help you look for half of a dead body." They hear Scott say on speaker.

So Stiles heads back to his jeep and Theo and Liam get back into the truck, after they hear that Stiles has safely made it back without encountering any dead bodies. Theo just gives Liam a look, and Liam gives him the same one and they start again right where they left off, rocking the truck and steaming the windows again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and reading this crack story.


End file.
